Por Siempre Juntos
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Este es un epílogo del manga sobre lo que pasa antes y después del reencuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome con un hermoso final. ¡Atrévanse a leerlo! Ah y por cierto, hermoso final de Inu con Kagome!


"**Para siempre juntos"**

_Basado en el manga_

_Una pequeño epílogo entre el reencuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome y el final del manga_

Allí estaba yo. Sola, recién graduada…pero sola. Anhelando a Inuyasha en cada instante. Aun habiendo pasado tres largos y tristes años, Inuyasha nunca pudo dejar de ser parte de mi corazón….-pensaba una muchacha viendo fijamente al pozo.-

- Inuyasha, quiero estar contigo…-dice la chica sollozando.-

- Kagome, ¿qué te pasa? .-le pregunta una mujer detrás suyo, comprendiendo el dolor de su joven hija.

- Mamá…-la pobre Kagome no podía sola con su tristeza.-

La mujer sólo se acercó lentamente hacia su hija y le consoló sin palabras, haciéndole ver que no se encontraba sola.

_Después de eso, pude ver extrañamente el cielo de la otra época, así que en ese momento, tomé una decisión…_

- Mamá, yo…-la muchacha ya estaba más que decidida a hacer lo que debía.

- Kagome…-la madre de Kagome la miró angustiada. Sabía que su hija estaba sufriendo y que haría lo que mejor le conviniera para dejar de sentirse así.

- Madre, yo…quiero estar con Inuyasha…-le dice Kagome entre lágrimas.

- Kagome, hija…-la mujer estaba más que asustada por lo que su hija le diría.-

- Tú me dijiste…que confiabas en mí y en el camino que tomara…-dice la chica cegada por las lágrimas.- así que…-iba a continuar, pero la mujer la calló.

- Entiendo…-la madre de Kagome estaba empezando a llorar.- Llamaré a tu abuelo y a Souta para que te despidas de ellos…

- Perdóname…

_Mi abuelo, mi hermano y mi madre me miraban con grandes lágrimas de dolor, pero a pesar de que los amara tanto, yo ya había decidido que camino tomar. Es más, pienso que mi destino ya estaba escrito desde el primer momento en que vi a Inuyasha._

- Onee-chan, prométeme que serás feliz al lado de Inuyasha…-le ruega su hermano.

- Por supuesto que lo seré…-le dice llorando de tristeza al dejar atrás a su familia.- Abuelo, cuida mucho tu salud…

- Claro, hija. Sólo júrame que Inuyasha es el hombre correcto para ti…

- Lo es, abuelito…Inuyasha es el único hombre para mí. Si no lo fuera, no haría esto…

- Sé feliz, Kagome…-le dice su madre, en representación de todos.-

- Lo seré. Gracias…a todos…-después de esto, no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su familia, ya que quizás jamás los vería nuevamente.

_Mientras yo jugaba con las gemelas de Sango y Miroku, o más bien ellas jugaban conmigo, no pude evitar sentir aquella esencia que me volvía completamente loco. A pesar de que Kikyou no estaba más, ella ya no ocupaba mis pensamientos ni mi corazón, era tan solo un buen recuerdo de mi pasado, una mujer que me enseñó a sobrevivir en ésta dura realidad. Cuando derrotamos a Náraku y Kagome quedó encerrada en aquella oscuridad lo comprendí; Kagome había nacido para conocerme y amarme…y yo también. Le agradecí mucho a Kikyou el haberme amado, ya que gracias a ella, conocí a mi único y verdadero amor, mi adorada Kagome._

_Fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pozo, embriagado por esa incesante esencia que nublaba mis sentidos. Desde que nos separamos, siempre iba cada tres días cargado de esperanza…de verla ahí sentada esperándome…con esa hermosa sonrisa que poco a poco fue cautivando mi duro y congelado corazón. Al llegar, todo fue igual, no había rastro de Kagome. _

_Había algo que me decía, extiende tu mano…Había una voz interior que me decía que si extendía mi mano, al fin volvería a ser feliz. Así que hice caso a esa voz interior y después de despedirme de mi familia, extendí mi mano lo más que pude, sintiendo un contacto cálido que cubría mi mano._

Cuando me di cuenta, había tomado una mano cálida entre mi palma y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi amada Kagome frente a mis ojos. Estaba tan hermosa, cambiada, se veía más madura que antes. Pero siempre…siempre sería mi pequeña Kagome.

- Inuyasha, lo siento… ¿Estabas esperando…? –le decía Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras no podía evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos.

- Kagome…-decía aún sorprendido el ojidorado, para después abrazarla tierna y amorosamente.- Tonta… ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

_Todos nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa mientras Inuyasha y yo íbamos tomados aún de la mano. Yo le dije que no era necesario ir así a todos lados, pero el me contestó que tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, ya que a partir de ahora, la relación entre los dos cambiaría, que no había razón para ocultarle al mundo lo mucho que nos queríamos. ¡Vaya que Inuyasha había cambiado mucho en todo éste tiempo!_

_A pesar de seguir siendo un hanyou, ahora puedo enorgullecerme de pasear con Kagome tomados de la mano. No puedo ser más dichoso y estar más agradecido con la vida, ya que Kagome es todo lo que necesito._

_Definitivamente, todo cambió a partir de aquel día. _

_Ahora vivo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, junto a Inuyasha, ayudando en todo lo que pueda con mis habilidades. Todos los días Inuyasha y yo íbamos juntos a recoger hierbas, cuando vimos a Sesshomaru volar por los cielos y no dudé en pasarle la voz, ya que era parte de mi familia ahora._

- ¡Cuñado! -le dice amorosamente Kagome a Sesshomaru a lo que él le responde con una expresión sumamente escalofriante.- Vaya, me puso una cara muy fea y tú también, Inuyasha…

- En verdad eso sonó bastante feo.-le dice Inuyasha con cara graciosa.

_Ambos nos miramos, nos sonrojamos y no paramos de reír uno en compañía del otro, hasta que toda esa graciosa escena terminó con un beso y un abrazo entre los dos._

_Todos han cambiado y a partir de ahora las cosas han comenzado gradualmente a cambiar. Voy a vivir aquí…junto con Inuyasha y dejaré que nuestros días juntos se acumulen uno tras otro._

_Inuyasha y yo…estamos ligados al mañana._

**O W A R I**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño One – Short acerca del hermoso final del manga…**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y también le agradezco a Rumiko – san por su maravillosa obra.**

**Atte.**

**Dayito-chan**


End file.
